


let's meet in the middle

by chaemoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, dont know what im doing, fem minhyuk, town chief hyungwon and village girl min-ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: it feels like hyungwon's life has flashed right before his eyes. again. after fifteen long agonizing years





	let's meet in the middle

from [this](https://twitter.com/kinkstax_/status/1107902807921704960?s=19)

 

I. it's been fifteen years. fifteen long years since hyungwon last saw min-ok. his ex-lover. his the one that got away

hyungwon was a town chief at the time. making sure the village maintains it's peacefulness, making sure the locals are getting along well, supervising the farmers and fishermens, making sure everything is good.

while min-ok is a bubbly girl, she loves plants and flowers and animals and everything that breaths. she befriends everyone, smiles at them, greets them, gives them flowers, wishing them a good day. every young man in their village liked her, pursued her. but the only one that actually got her attention was their town chief, chae hyungwon. the man with a soft cotton candy pink hair, with doe eyes, boopable nose and a plump lips paired with his, although lanky, but perfect body proportions.

liking hyungwon was too good to be true for min-ok. everyone is swooning for hyungwon, everyone wants him, especially the rich city girl, podolski.

_hyungwon was out of min-ok's league._

so min-ok felt crazy when hyungwon confessed to her. happiness was an understatement. everything felt superficial, but everything did go smoothly.

 

II. it feels like hyungwon's life has flashed right before his eyes again. again. after fifteen long agonizing years.

he's able to see min-ok again. with her short blonde hair, printed long purple dress, yellow with flower pattern overtop and a leopard shawl beautifully knotted on her neck. she obviously aged. with wrinkles on her forehead and some dark spots on her cheeks. but still, she's gorgeous.

her beautiful face didn't changed at all, her natural rosy cheeks, pink lips and expressive eyes. min-ok smiles at him, waves her hand a little and walks her way to hyungwon's table. it was like those cliche movies, where everything went muted and all hyungwon could see is min-ok, who's walking in a slow motion and her background is full of small bright lights.

min-ok smiles once again after reaching hyungwon's spot. "min-ok"

"hyungwon" a simple call on his name and his heart goes haywire.everyone calls him hyungwon, but only min-ok could make it sound so special.

they smiled at each other, hyungwon offering a seat beside him and min-ok gladly accepting the offer and takes a seat

"its been years" min-ok starts,removing her big red funky eyeglasses.

hyungwon hums and stares at min-ok's face, sculpting her face on his eyelids

"fifteen years" hyungwon answers when he's contented staring. fifteen years and hyungwon's insides still go haywire, like the first time he laid his eyes in min-ok.

"how have you been? honestly i never expected to see you here, but i hoped." min-ok speaks once again, and hyungwon swears her voice is such a music to his ears.he missed hearing it

"i'm...good? dead finally, didn't expected to see you here too. how long have you been here in The Middle?"

"eight years i think? or nine, I've lost count since it's been long" min-ok casually answers and hyungwom frowns.

"that long? what happened?" hyungwon asks while straightening his back. min-ok shrugs and smiles once again

"I'm on a pending case, they dug up my life and-"

"no, i mean you're dead for that long?what happened?"

"oh...that"

"min-ok what happened?"

"i..after our break up...i end up with some abussive guy? he gets jealous easily, he don't like me talking with some other guy. even hyunwoo or changkyun...and he may or may not went...overboard? and end up...killing me...that's why" 

"what the actual fuck?!min-ok who's that guy?!who's that bastard?! i'll kill him!" hyungwon shouts while standing up, min-ok tugs at his wrist, motioning him to sit down. hyungwon's face is read, his eyebrows nearly meeting up and his eyes are dark.

"hyungwon calm down okay? you can't kill him because obviously we're dead already, and even if we're still alive, violence is not a resort"

"but you fucking died because of his violence! he should be punished atleast!" hyungwon shouts once again and min-ok is scared. she haven't seen hyungwon this mad, hyungwon never shouted at her.

hyungwon's expression softens when he noticed min-ok's face, he sighs and plumps down his seat. "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to shout at you...i was...i was just..."

min-ok smiles again,rubs hyungwon's hand and hyungwon feels guilty. min-ok's too good, she's too pure that people take advantage of her. "it's okay, i understand. let's talk about you. how have you been? did you get married? how many childs did you have? does they look like their mother or does they look like you?"

hyungwon shakes his head "i didn't, i focused my self working and expanding my dads company." he says, holds min-ok's hand,lifts it and places his faces above it 

"i never had other relationships than you. i missed you" he whispers, min-ok shifts her hands to caress his face and he leans onto her touch. it's been so long. and it physically pains him remembering those times he had to take some sleeping pills to be able to sleep, taking some sedatives to calm down, looking at the only photo of min-ok he had to stay live.

"i missed you too, Hyungwon. and i regretted allowing my parents to puppet me around, i wish i didn't followed what they wanted me to do. I'm praying everynight just to see you again, just to touch you like this." min-ok whispers while her tears are streaming down her face. hyungwon's heart clenches, if only he had the courage to fight for min-ok, to fight for their love--this will never happen to them.

 

iii. hyungwon smiles when he feels something shift on his side, a pair of arms wrapping around his body and a nose nuzzling on the crook of his neck. he lifts his hands, caresses min-oks short blonde frizz and planting small kisses on top of it. hyungwon has been dreaming about this, waking up beside the love of his life, hugging her, kissing her, telling her how much he loves her. this is the perfect life he's been dreaming about and he can't believe he'll be able to experience this here, in The Middle, with min-ok.

 

"what if its my time to go? what if i get reincarnated first before you? what if we have to part again? what if the same thing happen to us? i don't want to leave you again, hyungwon. i want us to stay forever like this"

"we will and what ever happens, let's always meet here in the middle. i love you so much, min-ok"

"i love you too, hyungwon. always and forever, let's meet here in the middle"

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
